As to a high-frequency power amplifier called a high-frequency module (also called RF module or RF power module) on which are mounted surface-mounted type chip parts such as chip capacitor and chip resistor and also mounted bare chip-mounting semiconductor pellets, it is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-12808 (Numanami). In this publication there are described a structure and electrical characteristics of a high-frequency module and a structure of a matrix substrate for assembling plural high-frequency modules at a time.
As to a cap mounting method in a hybrid IC (integrated circuit), a description thereof is found, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-302707 (Morisumi et al.). In this publication there is described a method for mounting a cap to each of substrates obtained as individual pieces.
In the Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-12808, there is found no description on characters and symbols to be affixed to the cap. Further, the details of the cap mounting method for the matrix substrate and such assembling techniques as how to mount chip parts (electronic parts) and semiconductor pellets and how to perform solder printing and solder potting for the matrix substrate are not described therein.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-302707 (Morisumi et al.) there is not described a cap mounting method for a matrix substrate.
As to a substrate dividing method, related techniques are described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Hei 7(1995)-40296 (Shigekane et al.), Hei 5(1993)-24036 (Miyaki et al.), Hei 10(1998)-44138 (Moriwaki et al.), and Hei 5(1993)-124031 (Sekimoto et al.).
First, in the Unexamined Patent Application Nos. Hei 7(1995)-40296 there is described a technique wherein a rotational center of a substrate dividing portion in substrate division is set at an extending position in the depth direction of a substrate dividing groove to effect substrate division, thereby decreasing the occurrence of chipping on a ruptured face of each substrate.
In the Publication Hei 5(1993)-24036, there is described a technique wherein a cutter is disposed on an upper surface of an edge portion of a ceramic substrate and the cutter is brought into collision with the edge portion to make substrate division along a dividing groove.
In the Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-44138, there is described a technique wherein a paper strip-like substrate is fed while side faces thereof are clamped with rollers, thereby making substrate division without applying pressure to the substrate surface.
In the the Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-124031, there is described a technique wherein a ceramic substrate is aligned with a stopper, a force acting in a swing direction is applied to the substrate while holding substrate edges to make substrate division, thereby improving the dividing accuracy.
According to the above substrate dividing methods, however, in a matrix substrate having dividing grooves, if wiring patterns which span such dividing grooves are formed on the back side of the matrix substrate, the wiring patterns will not be cut completely even if a dividing portion in the matrix substrate is bent for division along the associated dividing groove, thus giving rise to the problem that the matrix substrate cannot be divided into a remaining portion and the dividing portion.
Further, if an attempt is made to tear off the wiring patterns simultaneously with substrate division while clamping strongly the remaining portion of the matrix substrate, it is required to enhance the clamping force, thus giving rise to the problem that the remaining portion of the matrix substrate, i.e., product, is damaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method which can decrease the number of manufacturing steps and rationalize the manufacturing line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method which can reduce the manufacturing cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method which can reduce the material cost.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method and apparatus which permit wiring patterns to be torn off simultaneously with the division of a matrix substrate without causing damage to products.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method and apparatus which can stabilize the division of a matrix substrate.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method and apparatus which can automate a matrix substrate dividing work to reduce the cost.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method and apparatus which can automate a matrix substrate dividing work to improve the quality of products.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device manufacturing method and apparatus which can automate a matrix substrate dividing work to shorten the processing time.
The above and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.